My 2002 Toyota Echo Wiki
2002 Toyota Echo Hello everyone my name is Bruno Huidobro. I am going to show you a wiki about the first car that I drove. The Toyota Echo was the sucessor to one of the best subcompact sedans Toyota offered aside from the Corolla which was the Toyota Tercel. The Echo was built to attract younger people to the Toyota Company and buy it for its cheap price. It was not a sucessful car though even though it was one of the few cars to achieve 38+ mpg and still give out a slight amount of power for acceleartion while achieving high mpg standards. The Echos Interior and accessories were very basic but the comfort of the Echo was beyond good. The Echo came with no Anti-Braking system or Traction control basically any electronic aids to help stability on the Road. It did not have a Rpm gauge and its Speedometer was placed in the middle of where the Radio would be which was pretty awkward but unique. This Car is also probably one of the most reliable cars you can get coming from experience. The Echo that I have has on it almost 400k miles and it still gives out its best. My Personal Experiences with this Car The Echo was the first car that I drove that was a manual. My dad had to teach me to drive manual because our other car that we had a 1991 Toyota Corolla was not gonna last us for a long time and our Echo was probably the most reliable car. I remember the first time my dad taught me I was nervous because of the stalling and also gear grinding. I grind the gears a lot my dad was just in shock and anger and could not believe I could not get the concept of Driving stick down quick. At first I hated driving stick and hated the little car. I sticked with automatic for half a year till one day I drove the Echo again and my dad told me the same steps as before and it was weird because I was able to do it and did not stall the car nor did I grind any gears and drove it home from LA to my home in Bellflower which was about 20-30 minutes away. I stopped driving the Corolla and sticked with the Echo for a while I drove this car from school to home to my Police program in LA and it was fun. Till I noticed how the gears from 1st and second would always grind if you put them into gear to quickly. I told my dad about this and he said its fine its because its an old car. At this time I still was not fully into cars nor did i learn about them a lot but after driving the car more and more I started to read up on it and also parts from a manual transmission. Found out that the gears synchronizer rings were worn out in the 1st and second gear. Told my dad about them and never got them fix till this day its 2018 and i Have been telling him that for almost 3-4 years. I took that car everywhere with me and it would disappoint me because it was not a fast car and bear in mind that I still not have a lot of skill in motoring and do things that a lot of motorists do like in autocross race or drag races or races in general. I stopped driving the Echo after my parents got a new car which was a 2015 Honda Fit with also a manual transmission and that car I pushed it to the max had fun with it. Then I got my car which was a 2010 Volkswagen Golf which was probably the fastest car out of the Corolla,Echo,Fit and the Mazda my parents got. That is when I started to learn a lot about handling a car and doing techniques other skilled and experience drivers have. The Echo was put out of service because of the worn out clutch it had and my dad never fixed it for a year till recently after last year me and my dad got into an accident and lost the Mazda he had to keep my Golf and I went back to school in Bus. He fixed up the Echo though and gave me back the Golf. When I got back for Winter Break I helped my dad do food delivery with the Echo while the Golf was put away I drove the Echo really rough and quick and found out its true potential while its a slow car it does have great handling in corners can move out in out of traffic really quick. You can do powerslides (handbrake turns) with it even if it is a front wheel drive car. I started liking the Echo when most of the time i was hating on it because it was not a fast car and it disappoints you at times. But that is the thing about having a car and loving a car is that you will hate it at times. Recently I lost my Volkswagen Golf in an accident caused by another driver and my parents got a lease for a 2018 Honda Civic and gave it to me until i got back home for the summer. They did not want me driving the Echo because its a old car and it has not had a tune up in a while and its suspension is worn out. So When I get back for the Summer I am gonna give my parents the leased car and stick with the Echo in a way i am back to square one started off with a slow car ended up with a slow car. But hey I am gonna have a lot of fun with this car. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse